When Rainbows Collide
by commandercosmo
Summary: Ally and Liz are big fans of Sweeney Todd. But when they write a fanfiction about it, who knew what kind of adventures they would be getting into?
1. Chapter 1

One day, Ally and Liz were watching Sweeney Todd together on Ally's couch. They were having a sleepover, and with them, Johnny Depp movies were a must. Liz, who loved Mrs. Lovett, was singing all her parts, and Ally, who was pretty much obsessed with Sweeney Todd, was singing his parts. When it came to 'At last! My arm is complete again!', Ally, who had a set of replica razors from the movie, had stood up and pointed it victoriously. At the end of the scene, she fell back to the couch laughing with Liz.

At the end of the movie, they had fallen asleep in Ally's bedroom, Liz on the couch, Ally in her bed. Little did they know where the night was taking them...

linebreaklol

That very same night, Nellie Lovett and Sweeney Todd had gone about business as usual. When Mrs. Lovett had bid goodnight to the last customer, she went straight to her room, landed on her bed and gone straight to sleep.

Sweeney, on the other hand, was pacing and brooding by the window as usual.

What was it with homicidal barbers these days? Like, eyeliner, epic hair, grudges against the world...

Anyway.

What neither of them noticed was that an extra door had been added at the end of the hall, a few doors down from Nellie's room...

linebreaklol

The next morning, Ally stretched and groaned before turning over and wanting to go back to sleep. She couldn't, however; it would be too light to fall asleep again. Dreading the worst (which would be that she had fallen asleep in school. it was summer vacation, and school would suck), she peeked through her eyelashes. To her surprise, the room was just as dark as it had been when they were watching Sweeney Todd. And that had been at about 1AM, so it was pretty damn dark.

Confused, Ally looked at her alarm clock to see that it read 10:00AM. Huh, she thought. That's weird. She turned on her light and looked at Liz, who was still asleep. Grinning, she took a replica razor from her holster and opened it. Still smiling evilly, she held the razor to Liz's throat. "We all deserve to die! Even you, Mrs. Lovett, even I!" At that, Liz's eyes fluttered open and she gave a small scream, her eyes full of terror. Ally started giggling at that, and then proceeded with quotes from the movie.

"I had him! His throat was bare beneath my hand..."

"There, there, dear, calm down..." said Liz, grinning and approaching Ally carefully.

"No! I had him! His throat was there, and he'll never come again!"

As they were doing this, the two best friends were unaware of the fact that below them, a woman with flaming red hair was chopping up corpses in a bakehouse, and above them, a man full of rage was slicing yet another innocent man's throat.

As they finished the scene, the two girls sat on the couch, giggling as they usually did.

Liz, who was black, (A/N: YES. SHES PRETTY. C:) and had dark black hair with a purple sidebang, was fifteen. She was gothic, pretty, and loved wearing victorian style dresses as well as black lipstick and eyeliner around her pretty dark brown eyes.

Ally, who was almost as pale as a ghost, had shiny brown hair that she could flip all the time. She loved dying it, and it was often different colours. Her eyes were bright blue, and almost always smiling along with her mouth. Ally hated wearing dresses and things like that, and wore shorts and pants and things like that.

Suddenly, Ally's stomach growled, making her laugh yet again. She got up, grabbing her too-big-sweater and heading out the door, Liz on her heels. They were planning on eating cereal and then watching more movies. It was summer, they were allowed to be lazy.

But they soon realized there were no cheerios.

Mrs. Lovett stood behind her counter, staring at them. "Who the bloody 'ell are you two?"

Ally and Liz, however, looked at eachother. At the same time, Cheshire Cat smiles broke out on their faces. Ally spoke first; "Liz, you stay here, and I'll go upstairs." Liz nodded, wanting to spend time with Mrs. Lovett.

Ally bolted up to the barbershop in her PJs and black sweater. Throwing the door open, she gave a fangirl scream and just as Mr. Todd turned around, he was attacked by a fangirl hug. "Who the hell are you? Gerroff me!" said Mr. Todd, trying to get her off him.

"Sorry, sorry! It'sjustthatIloveyourmovieandyou' ndyou'resohotandandand..." She took a deep breath before leaning against the windowsill, trying to breathe deeply after what she had said in one breath. Sweeney, not even trying to decipher what she had said, looked her over for the first time. With her PJ pants and overlarge Superman T-Shirt (Which he can't see, FYI, because of her sweater) covered by a black sweater.

Coming back to his senses, he grabbed her throat and forced her into the chair, putting his razor to her throat. "Tell my one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Ally grinned. "Because I know that you slit the throats of innocent men and that Mrs. Lovett, your landlady, bakes them into pies." Her eyes widened as Sweeney seemed to be boiling with rage. Oh shit.

"How do you know about that?" he roared, pressing the razor ever closer to her collarbone.

"I'll explain if you stop trying to kill me," Ally said calmly, but in her head, she was thinking what any lover of Sweeney would be thinking; 'Oh my god, he almost killed me with the actual razor in the movie, THIS IS AMAZING. MAUAHAHHAHA.'

Mr. Todd stared at her for a while and then looked down and nodded.

"Basically - and I have no idea how I got here, let alone how you're actually real - my friend Liz and I love watching your movie-" This earned her a confised look from Sweeney, so she continued "- Movies are like plays, except you get them on things called 'DVDs' and you can watch them over and over again and they're the exact same thing. Anyway, we Liz and I love watching your movie and we know it by heart. As I said, I have no idea how we got here, and it's sort of an honor to be here. :D." (AN; yeah I had to add the smillie.)

Downstairs, Liz was explaining the same to Mrs. Lovett. "See, Ally and I love watching this movie and we know it word for word. By the way, I love your dress," she added, trying to be nice. She really didnt wanna be put into a meat pie.

"Uh huh..." said Nellie, glancing around nervously. "And could you show me this... movie?"

"Oh, I'd love to ever so much! Lemme just go get Ally." As if on que, Ally walked down with Mr. T coming down right after her. "OH MY GOD IT'S SWEENEY TODD." Liz bursted out and went to glomp him as Ally did, but she was stopped by a gloved hand pressed against her forehead. "Touch me and die."

"IT'S WORTH IT!" With that, she hugged him. And was still hugging them as the quartet walked to Ally's room at the end of the hall. She pressed 'play' and they all sat back to watch the movie.

They gasped whenever they saw themselves on screen. It made Liz and Ally look at eachother and grin. They quoted the movie almost all the time under their breath.

When Sweeney saw that he had killed Lucy, he gasped, glaring at Mrs. Lovett. But all she could think to say was "Does my butt really look that fat from behind?"

Obviously, it was only a movie, so none of it was real; there was no beggar woman or anything like that. Still, all Sweeney could do was hold back tears. It was cute, really; he looked like a lost puppy. Ally, the one more comfortable with contact, put her hand on his shoulder. He shook it off halfheartedly, not in the mood to murder at the moment. Ally looked at Liz, then at Mrs. Lovett, then back at Sweeney. Suddenly, a wide grin crept to her face.

Ally took Sweeney's face in her hands gently, making him face her. His eyes were down, but Ally slowly came closer, and his eyes shot to her. She slowly put her face closer to his, but when their faces were only centimeters apart and she thought he would come to his senses and kill her, she leaned in and -

LICK.

"Oh my god, why the hell did you do that?" Sweeney roared, half of his face now covered in Ally spit.

hurplizpart

Ally and Liz broke into fits of laughtor as Nellie couldn't help but grin aswell, silent scofts coming from her . Mr. T shot Nel a warning look, removing himself from the scene . Ally frowned towards his action .

"Oi! Where do you think your going," Ally called after him, deciding to follow .

It was just Liz and Nellie now, enjoying the rest of the movie . More scenes rolled onto the screen, taking play, Nellie surprized from each one .

"Yes, I lied . I lied 'cause I love you . I'd be twice the wife that she was, I love you..." Nellie heard her own voice speek toward an outraged Sweeney . She gasped at her own words .

"Is it true?." Liz asked Ms. Lovett . Her black marked lips grinned over Nellie darkly, digging for romance . Nellie's face flushed and she looked away .

"All those years, I've seen him with her. The blonde-'aired beauty, he married 'er, and tha' exact action caused 'im to leave. Tha' thing did nothin', she couldn't 'ave cared for 'im the way I do. I coul' give 'im anything ." Nellie took no pause saying the words, she had just spilt her heart out .

Apon hearing the words, Liz sprun her hands to her mouth, trying to hold back giggles . Her eyes went wide and she ran to Ally yelling .

"OH MY GOTH, ALYSSA!" Liz screeched, grabbing hold of her best friend and ripping her appart from the homicidal barbor . After pulling her aside she went into girl gossip form and spilled the truth about Ms. Lovetts feelings . Ally was excited about the whole idea .

"We should set them up!" Ally spoke, in a hushed whisper .

And so it was planned . Ally and Liz had set their minds out for the most genious plan . Wish lots of whispering and many giggles, the two girls hoped for success as they put their plan into action .

The two girls have loved their favorite charaters so much they had memorized even their handwriting . Forging letters together, the girls shared smiles . They continued being quite devious by also delivering these writen letters .

"One for Ms. Lovett, from Mr. Todd," Ally said, handing Liz a note with writing that looked exactly like Sweeney's .

"And one for Mr. T, from Ms. Lovett," Liz finished, with a giggle . The girls giggled together and ran off to deliver the letters .

"Oi, what we 'ave here?" Ms. Lovett asked herself . She had been in the middle of baking and mysteriously found a note adressed to her .

As she read it her eyes had widened . Quickly she looked at herself in a broken mirror ontop the stove, fixing her hair . Nellie's heart raced as she tore her apron from her neck and ran out the door . Liz suspitiously giggled, having witnessed the whole thing .

Up stairs in the barbor parlor, Ally had managed to sneek into the shop before Mr. Todd . She looked around, admiring the place and almost forgetting about her buisness . "Oh yes!" She shreiked, leaving the note on the barbors leather chair . She tryed to resist from stepping on the leaver, just as she heard the bell chime . Quickly she jumped into the chest close to the door .

Sweeney imidiatly noticed the note as he walked in . He was always able to notice when something was diffrent with his parlor . He aproched the note catiously, wondering who had adressed it to him . As soon as he reconized Nellie's writing he didn't show any expression at all . He slimply left the room, going toward where the note instructed him to go . Ally peaked from the chest, her eyes glowing a happy colour .

Not too long later, Mr. Todd found himself at the beach, unaware of the two giggling girls behind him . He instead was remembering the song Nellie would sing to him . "By the Sea, Don'chya love the weather..." It was as if he could hear her already .

And he did . There she was, sitting in the sand, looking as if she was waiting for someone . Sweeney approched the red haired women, looking as bored as he always did .

"In the film oi loved you," She begain . Her heart was racing, "Do you 'hink you loved me aswell?." She turned her head, eegar for him to answer .

"I killed you," He said bitterly . "Of course not,"

Nellie felt her heart sink, but she didn't give up . Of course this was just the movie, Sweeney had to have thought of something of her .

"But what 'bout now?." she continued, edging on . Sweeney gave her an annoyed look .

Just then, a branch snapped in the distance . "LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU IDIOT!," Ally yelled . She then quickly covered her mouth, relizing she was louder .

The two possible lovers snapped their heads back to see two heads tilting away from the view of a tree, staring at them . Liz walked out sheepishly .

"Ah har har, it's not like we were spying or anything," She said, sarcasum in her voice she did not mean to put there .

Nellie couldn't keep her eyes off Sweeney. She loved him with all her heart for so long she could burst any moment if she had not had him close .

Sweeney took one look at Ally then back at Ms. Lovet . When Ally had walked close enough with Liz to them, Sweeney grabbed her hand . A curious Ally had just glanced at Mr. Todd as he kept his eyes on Nellie .

"I love this woman, that is why there is no way in the pits of Hell I'd like to spent my time with you," With that, Sweeney had been about to press his lips against Ally's, but Ms. Lovett shreiked with outrage.

"Dude... You just messed with Ms. Lovett," Liz warned, a grin on her face .

"You foul backstabbing extravagent gitt!" Ms. Lovett yelled, now on her feet getting closer to Mr. Todd. "I have done nothing but ballence your crimes for you, and you slap me in the face with that!" Nellie gestured towards Ally. Clearly Ms. Lovett calls every other girl of Sweeney a 'that'.

"I-I-" Ally couldn't think of words . She couldn't help it, she was in love with Sweeney too, but it wasn't in the way they were all talking about. She was 13!. She only loved the sexy way he brooded on tv, never did she think she'd be in this situation .

Before the situation could get any better, Ms. Lovett had slipped a knife from Sweeney's pants, lunging for the girl he still held .

"NOOOO," Liz screamed, jumping infront of Ally to stop Nellie. It was just as you expected, blood spilled from the wound in Liz's torso, aswell as her mouth, but she couldn't help but grin. "Cool, I'm really dying," she slured. Only a goth would say this .

Ally glared at Ms. Lovett. "Kill my best friend over a boy and I make you into pie," She stated mater a factly .

"And then you go into a sword fight with Ms. Lovett with barber knives, although I don't like the fact that Mr. T is just standing there, kinda jerk like if he's to watch the fight happen."

"Who would date a guy like that?." Ally asked Liz. They both went into a fit of giggles, trying to put an endding to their imaginative story .

"Oh, maybe Ms. Lovett can kill us both and Sweeney can engulf Lovett in flames like in the movie ."

"Liz.. where do you find fire on a beach side?."

"oh lol..."

They spoke of Sweeney Todd all night and of the hotness that only Johnny Depp could possess. Little did they know, that as they created the story, the exact words were taking place around them.


	2. Chapter 2

"HELP ME WITH THIS FRENCH HOMEWORK!" Liz screamed, struggling with never-ending sorrow. Ally crunched her apple, reading a book and listening to music. She took out an earbud, having heard Liz's screams of torture.

"Liz," Ally started slowly, as if talking to a five-year-old.

"Yeah?"

"It's summer."

Liz blinked slowly. "Yeahh, and?"

"No homework." Ally tried to make Liz understand. It must've been a dream or something.

"You forgot, I have summerschool." At that, Ally burst out laughing. "Oh- oh- oh, ye-ah. I for-rgot," she said through peals of laughter.

Liz looks at Ally, her eyes going wide. She pouted at the reaction Ally had made, finding it harsh. "My heart just scattered like a bag of skittles, as if it were dropped on the floor," Liz glared at Ally. "Now you must pick up each one, and-" She was interrupted by Ally, who was now interested in her book again, thrusting a can of Arizona into her hands. Liz shut up and went back to her homework peacefully.

About fifteen minutes after this, Liz plunged her hand into the cereal box, pulling out a heaping handful of donut seeds. (allynote; cheerios. k.) She stuffed all of them into her mouth at once. Chewing them carefully before she swallowed, she thought she tasted something that wasn't the honey goodness the snack usually was. Shrugging it off, she swallowed. Only to be unable to breathe, falling to the floor as she held her throat.

Ally didn't seen to notice this, and kept reading and listening to music. Something cought her attention in the corner of her eye and she looked over. At the sight of Liz laying on the ground, turning black (lol she cant turn purple, she's black) made her jump up and slap Liz in the back of the head, effectively making her best friend spit out the object of her torture. (No, it wasnt homework. dontworry.) "Eeeww..." complained Ally, stepping away from the mysterious silver, spit-covered object.

"Oh my gosh, I know what this is, it's a portkey!" Liz exclaimed, pointing at the miniature Sweeney Todd razor. It started glowing blue as Liz obsessed over it. "If we don't touch it now, it'll be too late."

"THAT? It's covered in your spit! No way I'm touching tha-" Liz had grabbed her hand -the one not holding her MP3 player- and made her touch the portkey with her. "GROSSSSS!" exclaimed Ally, but her voice was taken away by the wind and blur going on around them.

It was as if the two girls were soaring through air, even time and space as they traveled to their destination . The wind whiped Ally's blue bangs back and forth as well as Liz's purple and the girls laughed . Ally almost forgetting about the revoltion the portkey carried as the ride had been fascinating. In a blinding blur of colours and passing places, it then came their stop.

As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. The only difference was that Ally's finger was now covered in Liz-spit, and they were both sitting and coughing in a fireplace. There was no fire lit, thank god, but their faces were now not only covered in soot, but Liz's shirt was now being wiped with her own spit. "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross..." mumbled Ally as she wiped her hand.

Liz, however, was unaware that her black t-shirt was now stained with her invisible saliva. "Whoa..." she said, looking around. "Whoa!" Repeated Ally, only louder, as that was how she was. Loud. "I don't think we're in Canada anymore, pet..." Ally said slowly. They both got up and looked around more. As they walked, trailing ashes as they went, they realized they were in none other than Mrs. Lovett's living room.

"Look," Ally shouted, pointing around. The place seemed famliar to the two and they were fully aware of where they where. Before Liz could whirl around to get a good look, her foot cought under a frail boy clutching onto a bottle of gin. As Liz falls to the ground over him, she notices he's cute. The boy stays unmoving even after being crushed by a black goth. "Liz," Ally screamed quite loudly, scurring to Liz's aid, but not doing anything at all but just staring helplessly. "Well, help me up, then," said Liz, irritated. Ally nodded and held out her hands for Liz to take. Once she got up, she dusted herself off more. Not that it did anything; the best friends were still covered in soot.

"Toby~" A women dressed in a black, fitting corset dress whirled into the room. Red feathers lined the edge of the top of her dress at her chest and her expression was lovingly beautiful. She seemed to be extreemly happy about the event before but she was now focused on the newly presented one. The two girls only knew the women as Mrs. Lovett, and stared helplessly in awe.

"Oi, you little darlings," Mrs. Lovett cried, speaking towards the girls covered head to toe in charcoal. "You aweful things must be 'orrified! Le' me clean you up," Mrs. Lovett moved close to the girls that were still simply standing near the boy still laid apon the ground, Toby.

"Come along now," she said, leading them further into the back of the house to the bathroom . Ally and Liz were two stunned to speek to eachother as Mrs. Lovett lead them into a modestly sized eerie bathroom . Liz thought it was the coolest thing, as Ally only thought if the bathroom had been hygenicaly proven as clean .

Mrs. Lovett's only thoughts bend on being straight forward, she filled a bucket of water and pushed Liz, helping her stand in the bathtub . Once the eerrie looking wooden bucked was filled she through the bucket over Liz's head, spashing her with water below the temerature of zero .

Liz miserably froze, liking it better being covered in coals then in this water. Ally simply laughed at her friend, until she was being pushed into the tub aswell, taking her own shares of shivers as Mrs. Lovett washed her off as well.

Ally, being one who can't stay as silent for as long as Liz, could not take it anymore. She was bursting with excitement on the inside that she couldn't keep it in any longer. "WHERE IS SWEENEY?" She shrieked, the words coming out more loud then she intendend. The barber had probably heard her himself, maybe even all of London.

Mrs. Lovett looked at the other girl in disbelief; she never expected anyone to call Mr. Todd by his first name, it was disrespectful unless confirmed with the actual person.

Suddenly, Nellie realized that the two girls weren't dressed in the usual victorian style dress, as she was. Ally, who was pale as a ghost at the moment, was dressed in a bright green shirt that said "Careful, Harry, he doesn't have a nose!" on it, covered by a black sweater with rolled up sleeves. On her legs were faded, washed-out blue jeans. Her hair was dyed blue, but she wore no makeup. Her eyes, which were blue, almost mauve, were alight with excitement from the very thought of meeting the homicidal barber.

The girl that stood beside her was quite the opposite. She was african-american covered head to toe in black with the acception of red accessories. A black colared t-shirt clung soaked to Liz's chest. Her pants just being a simple pair of black skinny jeans tucked into her combat boot . Hanging off her neck had been a black and red rocker tie adorned with chains at it's tip. Liz's round eye had been caked with makeup, now streeming down her face. To complete her decription, she had dark purple bangs that stood out with the rest of her dark black hair, the water taking away it's straight form, and leaving curly frizz in it's path.

Mrs. Lovett looked at the two girls with a small frown on her lovely face. "I think you two 'ave some some explainin' to do." She said, turning and walking from the room without saying another word. Ally and Liz looked at eachother, shrugged, and found some towels to dry themselves with.

Once their mission (finding towels and drying off, yuh) was finished, they looked around the house for Nellie again. Suddenly, Ally turned her head up, her right ear pointing towards the ceiling. Liz looked up aswell, and the girls heard a pair of voices.

"Well, Mr. T," said a friendly female voice, "I'm not sure what you intend to do about them, an' as I said, I 'ave no idea as to 'ow they got 'ere. You can't kill 'em, they're just girls," she added, the warning in her very tone.

A full man's grunt filled the girls' ears and to Liz's surprized Ally jumped at the sound. "That must be Sweeney!" she whispered, trying to be unheard but she couldn't help the excitement in her voice, resulting in being louder then intended.

A sound stopped. The two girls hadn't realized that Mr. Todd had been pacing, they had been too preoccupied in eavesdropping. "Damn it," whispered Ally. "He'll be mad now. He'll know we were eavesdropping."

"Pft, it's not like he could kill us or anything," Liz said with a laugh as Ally just gave her a questioning look. He was the mass homicidal murder of Fleet Street . "Well, I don't know, maybe we can get on their good side somehow." "How?." Ally asked in question. "Shhh, the goth is coming up with a plan." Claimed Liz as she made constipation faces only too look as if she was thinking.

"Well, hurry! I don't wanna be mu-" The blue-haired girl was cut off by a silver razor that was pressed against to her throat. "HOLYSHITITSSWEENEYTODD!" she said, despite the metal against her throat. Mr. Sweeney Todd raised an eyebrow. _How did she know his name?_ He pressed the razor closer to her throat and small beads of red appeared there. Ally whimpered, making Liz make an 'IMA FIRIN MUH LAZAR' face. In seconds, Sweeney was crouching over himself, holding his... goods. Liz nodded at her handiwork and helped Ally up. Ally hugged Liz and whispered in her ear, "_Genius."_ Liz grinned and looked down at Sweeney, then at Mrs. Lovett.

"What the bloody 'ell was that?" Nellie asked, outraged at the sight of her one love on the floor, clutching what mattered most.

Liz saw the furious glint in her eye and hoped there were no butcher's knives closely and stuttered, "I- well, he tried to k-kill Al-lly... And I had t-to do something." Nellie looked between the two best friends and un-tensed (is that a word?) herself. "Ah, well. Wha's done is done." She turned to Mr. Todd. "I'll get you some ice for that, dear." Ally burst out laughing at that, falling to her knees in the process. "OH MY GOD, THAT'S SO FUNNY." Mr. Todd looked at Ally with distaste, still holding between his legs. Apparently, Liz could shoopdawhoop kick very hard.

So about fifteen minutes later, the group was sitting in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop parlor. Ally was the center of attention, sitting on the table explaining how they had gotten there. "So, uh, Liz was shoving cereal down her throat like there was no tomorrow -there nearly wasn't for her-, when I heard her choking. So I saved her life and she spat out a mini-Sweeney-razor, and she made me touch it - EW - and I guess it was sort of a portkey, and we traveled here. I dunno how, but it was really trippy, and then we ended up in your fireplace. So, uh, yeah, I have no idea what happened, but I'm sorta glad it did." Ally said most of this in one breath, only taking a breath to say the last bit. She looked at Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett, her breathing labored.

"So when do we move in?" asked Liz, breaking the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a week later, Ally, Liz, and Toby were all playing go-fish in the livingroom. Ally's room had been moved, somehow, to the end of the hall where Mrs. Lovett's room was also situated. The girls had no idea how it had gotten there, but it seemed to have came at the same time as they did. Convenient.

"Toby," said Ally, looking at him over her hand of cards. Toby looked at her, grinning. "Got any A's?" Toby shook his head and said, "Go fish!" Ally grumbled under her breath and picked up another card. Liz laughed, which made Ally crack a small smile. Toby laughed with Liz; After all, the goth's laughter was contageous.

"Hey, Ally," said Liz, still chucking. "Got an A?" At that, Toby burst out laughing, and Liz, still grinning at Ally through her black lips, got a card in her face. She flailed her arms and almost fell backwards, making Ally laugh this time. Toby was having the time of his life, seeing as he was bullied in the workhouse and never had any friends around his age to play with.

In the parlor of Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, Sweeney Todd and Nelli Lovett were talking. Well, Mrs. Lovett was doing the talking and Sweeney was doing the... being present. "I mean, they are great to have around. They're so bright and always nice to the customers. Elizabeth is a great help down in the bakehouse, but Ally won't go near it... Apparently, she's a _vegetarian. _She won't eat meat, but Elizabeth is all over it!" Mrs. Lovett kept talking to Mr. Todd, who wasn't listening, obviously. The baker had gotten Liz's first name out of her and insisted on using it instead of her nickname, 'Liz', because it was prettier. Nellie had, to her dismay, not gotten Ally's full name out of her yet, and the girl didn't seem keen to give it up.

After about five minutes, Ally became fed up with go-fish. She slapped her cards down and yelled, "I give up! You, kind sir and gentle madam, have overcome me and my joy of this game! I bow to skills far greater than I could ever possess!" She said, remembering the words Pirelli had said in the movie. The blue-haired girl grinned and then did a mock bow to each of her friends. Liz just rolled her eyes and smiled at her best friend, while Toby looked like he was having the time of his life, rolling on the floor laughing. Ally rolled her eyes and grinned, standing up. "Sweeney!" she called, heading for the kitchen. Liz watched her go, and when she disappeared from sight, she chuckled, "That girl is so obsessed even I don't know what to do with her." Toby looked at his newfound friend questioningly. Liz just shrugged and they continued their game.

Ally entered the kitchen looking for the psycotic barber. "Sweeney," she said, in a normal voice this time. When she got no reply, she repeated "Sweeney!", only louder. Still no reply. She sighed and sat next to him in the booth. "Mr. Sweeney Todd, I require your attention." She said quite clearly, as if talking to a military seargent. (is that right? I dunno how to spell D: ) Sweeney moved his eyes but didn't completely look at her. Ally sighed exasparatedly and just left to his barbershop without asking what she needed first.

Almost a week later, Ally, Liz, and Toby were all playing go-fish in the livingroom. Ally's room had been moved, somehow, to the end of the hall where Mrs. Lovett's room was also situated. The girls had no idea how it had gotten there, but it seemed to have came at the same time as they did. Convenient.

"Toby," said Ally, looking at him over her hand of cards. Toby looked at her, grinning. "Got any Ace's?" Toby shook his head and said, "Go fish!" Ally grumbled under her breath and picked up another card. Liz laughed, which made Ally crack a small smile. Toby laughed with Liz; After all, the goth's laughter was contageous.

"Hey, Ally," said Liz, still chucking. "Got an Ace?" At that, Toby burst out laughing, and Liz, still grinning at Ally through her black lips, got a card in her face. She flailed her arms and almost fell backwards, making Ally laugh this time. Toby was having the time of his life, seeing as he was bullied in the workhouse and never had any friends around his age to play with.

In the parlor of Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett were talking. Well, Mrs. Lovett was doing the talking and Sweeney was doing the... being present. "I mean, they are great to have around. They're so bright and always nice to the customers. Elizabeth is a great help down in the bakehouse, but Ally won't go near it... Apparently, she's a vegetarian. She won't eat meat, but Elizabeth is all over it!" Mrs. Lovett kept talking to Mr. Todd, who wasn't listening, obviously. The baker had gotten Liz's first name out of her and insisted on using it instead of her nickname, 'Liz', because it was prettier.

After about five minutes, Ally became fed up with go-fish. She slapped her cards down and yelled, "I give up! You, kind sir and gentle madam, have overcome me and my joy of this game! I bow to skills far greater than I could ever possess!" She said, remembering the words Pirelli had said in the movie. The blue-haired girl grinned and then did a mock bow to each of her friends. Liz just rolled her eyes and smiled at her best friend, while Toby looked like he was having the time of his life, rolling on the floor laughing. Ally rolled her eyes and grinned, standing up. "Sweeney!" she called, heading for the kitchen. Liz watched her go, and when she disappeared from sight, she chuckled, "That girl is so obsessed even I don't know what to do with her." Toby looked at his newfound friend questioningly. Liz just shrugged and they continued their game.

Ally entered the kitchen looking for the psycotic barber. "Sweeney," she said, in a normal voice this time. When she got no reply, she repeated "Sweeney!", only louder. Still no reply. She sighed and sat next to him in the booth. "Mr. Sweeney Todd, I require your attention." She said quite clearly, as if talking to a military seargent. (is that right? I dunno how to spell D: ) Sweeney moved his eyes but didn't completely look at her. Ally sighed exasparatedly and just left to his barbershop without asking what she needed first.

"Oi, get back here!" called Mr. Todd. He didn't want the ignorant girl to find his razors or do something to his shop while he wasn't there. God only knows what she was capable of. When Ally didn't come back down, Sweeney sighed deeply and went to follow her.

"Mr. Todd!" A blond haired boy shouted, bursting through the door. This boy had nearly knocked Ally over in his ergency. As the girl quickly made her way past him, not wanting to be bothered with any preppy teenager, he made his way instead.

"Mr. Todd! Oh Mr. Todd! You have to help me," The boy said, his voice taking on a frantic tone . He waited for Sweeney to ask what he needed, then continued in a rush of impateince, "A woman, Mr. Todd! I need a woman of my own!" The boy looked away, flushed from the idea, but stood his ground, trying to be brave . He hoped Sweeney wouldn't laugh at him, or worse, tell him to leave like once before.

"What, Anthony?." Sweeney said with a groan. If annoying boys weren't the first things he wanted to give a shave, he didn't know what was.

"A girl," Anthony repeated . His voice seemed to crack as if afraid of the barbor. Although he had not even the slightest clue what the barber was capable of.

The corner of Sweeney's lips twitched and he nodded his head stiffly, motioning for the boy to follow him.

Meanwhile, dinner had been set up and ready to go by Mrs. Lovett. Toby and Liz, had been arguing for hours about who had been cheating in their card game, as Ally had still seemed to be upstairs. Just as Mrs. Lovett had taken some fresh pies out of her oven, the two men had walked into the kitchen. Liz, who had been distracted from Toby and the glory of eating baked human flesh looked over at the blond boy.

Bouncing down from the staircase and around the cornor, Ally ran into the room. "Please excuse my tardiness!" She squeeled, taking a seat next to Liz . The two girls giggled and Liz's mind had been taken off the boy. While distracted, Sweeney had made a nod towards the girl with the blue hair for Anthony .

Anthony took on the offer and cleared his throat, "I'll steal you..." Ally gave him a death glare and he began to cough to cover it up. Liz shot him a warming smile, nodding her head back as her red hair moved infront her eyes (she had dyed it purple red earlier with Ally). Anthony couldn't keep her eyes off her.

"Are you all ready for dinner, my loves?." Mrs. Lovett sang as she served each of her friends a meat pie(with the exeption of Ally, she just got plain pie). Anthony couldn't keep his eyes off the goth girl as she devoured her plate, always wanting to eat human flesh. With this, Sweeney gave him a warning look, as if saying he was looking at the wrong one.

When they all finished their dinner, Liz jumped up. She wanted to shower - or bathe, they didn't have showers back then - so that she could have control over her hair in the morning. However, just as she was going to run to her room, she slipped on some water on the floor. Thankfully, Anthony caught her in time. "Thanks," Liz breathed, looking up at him. "No problem," he said, smiling back down at her.

Liz quickly got herself standing upright and then turned to Anthony. She kissed his cheek and ran towards Ally's room again, as she had her PJs stuffed there. "Oh..." Anthony mumbled to himself, touching his warm cheek with a gloved hand. Ally giggled at the lovesick expression on his face. "Liz is crushing on fictional characterrrrssss~" she sang. She wasn't being hypocritical at all; Liz always said things like that to Ally. Besides, Liz wasn't present at the moment, so it didn't matter anyway. "Ouch!" Came a voice from down the hall. "That hurt! That hurt right here!" Ally laughed and knew that Liz would be tapping her chest where her heart was while saying that.

Anthony gulped, returning to his senses and letting his hand fall to his side. Ally looked at him. "You know, she hasn't had a proper boyfriend since - actually, she's never had a proper boyfriend. Unless you call nerds who like pretending to be demonslayers and being in life-threatening situations on an MSN chat, that is." Anthony, who was looking like Ally had just spoken some alien language that no one would ever understand, was hurried out the door by Sweeney.

Once outside, Sweeney turned on Anthony. "What the bloody hell was that?" he snarled, looking fit enough to kill... on second thought, he probably was.

"What was what, Mr. Todd?" Anthony's face was twisted in confusion. "I think I just met the girl of my dreams, that's what!" He answered himself, his frown turning upside-down. (lol) Sweeney ran his hand over his face and then through his hair. "Good for you, lad," he said distractedly. He thought he was _finally _going to get Ally off his back. But no, Anthony was too dim-witted to understand... Sweeney's fingers rolled into fists and his fingers turned white. Er, white-er. Anthony took one look at him, cast a longing glance in the direction Liz had gone, and set off to wherever he was residing these days. After who knows how long, Sweeney slowly walked back up to his barbershop. When he got there, he noticed immediately that one of his razors was missing, aswell as one of his shirts. He face-palmed again, and then went back downstairs.

Only one person would have stolen his razors and a shirt. Elizabeth wasn't obsessed enough to grab his shirt, but she would of course have grabbed his razor if given the chance. Mrs. Lovett knew it would be a life-or-death situation if she stole one of his razors, and she cleaned his shirts daily, because of all of the blood, of course. But only one person would have taken both. And as Liz and Mrs. Lovett were both busy, there was only one solution.

Sweeney burst into Ally's room for the first time. The first thing he noticed was that it was unnaturally clean for a teenager's room. Ally had been cleaning for about an hour, and the whole household could hear the music coming from Ally's room. _And you could move on with your whole life, Just like you do, just like you shooby-doo-doo-doo. But you could make everything alright, and I want you to, because ever since the first dance, all I thought about was lovin' on you! _

The second thing Mr. Todd noticed was that there was music playing, only very softly now. And finally, he noticed a very happy-looking Ally curled up on the floor with a blanket around her, wearing his shirt and holding his razor tight. Sweeney didn't know whether the sight should make his blood boil or make his lips curl upwards. Going with the second choice, he walked hesitantly over to her and trying to slip the razor from her grasp. This plan was proved a failure, however, when Ally's fist just tightened on the beautiful silver. Sweeney sighed; this would be harder than he thought. _I'll give her hell in the morning, _he thought. She looked too peaceful to disturb at the moment.

Heaving a great sigh, Sweeney put one arm under Ally's legs and the other on her back. He picked her up cautiously as if unsure of what he was doing. However, he placed her on the bed with ease and put the covers up to her neck. He tried, once again, to take the razor out of her hand. To his surprise, he succeeded, and Ally just rolled over to face him with her hands samwiched together, under her cheek. She had a smile on her face as if she was dreaming of happiness... That wasn't so impossible, as the white girl always seemed upbeat. Sweeney let his lips curl upward as he looked at the girl. But he frowned suddenly as he realized what he had just done; shown an act of caring.

He was becoming soft.

Damn it.

He strolled out of the room without another look behind his shoulder and closed the door softly. Yet another act he would never have done before, but these girls were wearing off on him. (a.n; cant write rubbing. Liz would say 'thatswhatshesaid' to me, and thats the last thing I need, LOL)


	4. Chapter 4

**So I found out that I get this tingly feeling whenever someone reviews this good. CONTINUE, PLOX. LOL. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**(And this isn't based on a real story, duh, but it's actually ME and my friend LIZ. Yuh. So 3.)**

**Basically, what I'm trying to say is;**

**Bitches, I **_**AM **_**Ally :D**

**Oh, and sorry about the thing that made it all confusing in chapter three. Like, the double 'almost a week later' shiz. Liz made the 'A's' into 'Ace's', so it did that for some reason**

**surry.**

**'n enjoy.**

**PS HURP DERP: This is a long chapter, not on purpose. LOL.**

"SWEENEY," called Ally. Only she was directly next to his ear, so he jumped about a foot in the air and landed back on his bed with a 'thud'.

"God, what is it?" he grumbled, murderous already.

"Breakfast," said Ally sweetly, pointing to the tray. Sweeney didn't spare it a glance and buried his face into his pillow again. "Go away." He muttered, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Tsk, tsk, growing men should always eat their breakfast." Ally said with a grin. "Oh, well, I guess I'll eat this delicious meal for myself."

Sweeney curiously opened one eye. "What is it?"

"Pancakes."

Sweeney sat up in one swift motion. "I'm up now, okay? Give me the fucking pancakes."

Ally laughed. "Sure thing, Master Todd." She handed him the tray and then sat down on the floor next to his bed. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he said, not wanting to be disturbed while eating, in case a customer came in. What would they think if a blue-haired girl was in his parlor? Blasphemy. (ehehe... I love that word)

"I'm makin' sure you eat it all," Ally said sweetly, smiling. Sweeney looked down at his food. Three chocolate-chip pancakes were stacked on his plate, smothered with honey and whipcream. He had to admit, it looked pretty good. Shrugging, he grabbed his knife and fork and dug in.

After his first pancake, he looked around for something to drink. His breakfast was good, alright, but he had nothing to wash it down with. Ally noticed him looking and giggled, but said nothing about a beverage. "'Scuse me, 'ut I'd 'ike sumthin' ta drink," he said, his voice all muffled because of the rich breakfast in his mouth. The girl laughed harder at this, and said, still laughing, "You'll have to come downstairs if you want something to wash that chocolatey goodness down." Sweeney looked like he would wanna kill her at that moment, all because of some milk. Ally, however, found it hard to take him seriously, as he had chocolate on his nose and fingers, as if he was a small child who couldn't hold utensils right. Holding in laughter, Ally went out of Sweeney's reach, walking backwards. Sweeney put his tray down at the foot of the bed, a pancake and a half still upon the plate, and started stalking towards Ally. Ally burst out laughing and accidentally trod on something that moved downwards with her foot -

The pedal.

Ally uttered one word as she lost ballance. "_Shit_!"

It took Sweeney a second to realize what was happening. He didn't exactly want the girl to die, but he didn't particularly enjoy having her around...

Ally screamed, bringing him out of his reverie. She had stumbled backwards and almost fallen through the bakehouse trapdoor, but had caught the arm of the chair just in time. It was slanted, as was the rest of the chair, but she had hooked her hand on the top of it. "Oh, god, _help me, you wretched barber!"_ she screamed, surprising Mr. Todd. He quickly stepped forward and stomped his foot on the pedal that made the chair return to normal. Ally quickly maneuvered herself so she wouldn't get caught in the floor when it got back up. Once Ally was out of mortal peril, and the chair had righted itself, the girl turned to the murderous man.

"Don't you have some sort of stopper for that thing?" She said, quite seriously, but there was a small smile on her face. Sweeney couldn't understand why it was there, so he asked, "Wipe that grin off your face, why would you be smiling after you almost killed yourself, you clumsy girl?" Ally just laughed at that, and Sweeney couldn't understand why. Ally explained. "You have chocolate on your face. It's sorta cute." She grabbed a cloth from the table where he kept his barberering stuff, and wiped the chocolate off his nose and the side of his mouth. "There. Now I'm gonna go downstairs. By the way, I think your pancakes are cold." With that, she skipped downstairs and into the pie shop.

"What?" Mr. Todd mumbled to no one in particular, whirling around to face his plate of cold breakfast. "Aw... I was enjoying that..."

Meanwhile, Mrs. Lovett and Liz were wandering around the market. Liz was excited to see the dresses and victorian style markets for real.

"Oh! Look!" She said excitedly, pointing to Mrs. Lovett's favorite dress shop. Nellie considered... She really _did_ need a new dress, and Liz had gotten a few tips from Mrs. Lovett's customers, and she had saved enough to get herself a dress and possibly some other things to go along with it.

"Would you like to go in and have a look, love?" she asked. Elizabeth's eyes instantly lit up and she nodded excitedly.

As they entered the building the rush of excitment that clung to Liz left as quickly as it came . Standing before the two were rows and rows of bright coloured dresses . Pink, Violet, Magenta . Liz tryed to keep from sighing from the sight .

Although rows of black stood tall behind the front rows, and this caught Mrs. Lovett's eye . "Come along now," She said to Liz who still happened to be moping . Her movements were sluggish and unhappy, hoping Mrs. Lovett wouldn't put her into one of the many fluffy pink dresses they past .

Rows of dark colours finally caught Liz's attention as they neared them . The excitment came again, rising as Mrs. Lovett said, "Pick wot 'ou like," Liz couldn't help but stare in awe . An exilerated thank you left her lips as she skurried (./icanspell) over to a row furthest back . Mrs. Lovett herself smiled at the childs excitment, her attention redirected to a scarlet dress on her left...

When Mrs. Lovett and Liz got back from the market, they heard music coming from the familiar place down the hall, Ally's room. Liz grinned, her new dress slung over her arm for safekeeping. (allynote; lolwut?) Turning to Mrs. Lovett, she said, "I'll put my dress in Ally's room, then I'll come help you with the groceries." Nellie nodded, and Liz hurried to Ally's room. Pressing her ear against the wall, she heard Michael Jackson music from her best friend's room, along with Ally's voice singing along. (allynote; YES. I LOVE MJ. LOL.)

"What have we done to the world?... Look what we've done. What about all the peace that you pledged your only son? What about flower fields, is there a time? What about all the things that you said was yours and mine? Oh, screw it..." came Ally's voice as footsteps went towards where Liz supposed she had her stereo. "Depressing song is depressing... There, that's better!" Billie Jean came on, and Liz laughed and opened the door. "WELCOME BACK!" Ally yelled, hugging Liz. "Oh, oh, lemme see your dress! It looks beautiful!" Of course, Ally hated wearing dresses, but she loved seeing her best friend in them. If it makes one happy, it makes the other happy.

_People always told me,_

_Be careful what you do._

_Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts._

_And mother always told me,_

_be careful who you love._

_Be careful who you do,_

_because lies become true._

_(allynote; yes i had to add it, MJ3)_

Once Liz had fitted nicely into her dress she made a little twirl for Ally. She modeled it and took on some sassy poses as she showed off the beautiful corset. It's lineing had been laced at the top, covering the girls chest with black fabric. The dress continued to flow down her body with a diffrent colour, bows adorned at her waist. The silk material was a deep royal water blue, a layer of black mesh covering over it. The black and the blue matched the chocolate coloured girl's hair, which her and her best friend dyed recently. Ally held a hand up, a look of complete seriousness upon her face. Liz stopped obligingly, and put her arms at her sides. Ally slowly circled her friend and stopped once behind her. The blue-haired girl sighed and grinned, not that Liz could see it. She undid the first strings of the corset and Liz asked, "Uhm, what are you doing?"

"Fixing it," said Ally in a monotone. Suddenly, Liz's air was knocked out of her as her corset was tightened painfully. Ally laughed as she retied the strings, much tighter than they had been formerly. (allynote; is that a word?) "It's... a bit... _tight, _isn't it?" Liz said, slightly out of breath. Ally shook her head. "People in this... era... don't have loose corsets, love." Ally looked out her window, which showed the sky. It was a murky gray colour as usual, but it seemed as though it was going to rain.

Ally's eyes became alight with excitement. "Uh, Liz, I'm gonna go outside." Liz took a look out of the window and back to her friend. She nodded, smiling; Ally couldn't resist the chance to go out in the rain, even if it meant risking getting a cold. Ally smiled and said, "By the way, the dress is amazing," before hopping off to Mr. Todd's balcony.

The reason she went there is because she would probably have better chances of getting up to the roof than anywhere else.

A few minutes after this, as Ally had grabbed herself a snack, Todd heard some footsteps above him. This would have been normal for Mrs. Lovett to hear, as she was below him, and he paced like a maniac. (allynote; I would say something like 'he paced like a racehorse who had to pee', but that'd be... uh... yeah.) Which he was. But Sweeney knew that no one was above him, besides birds, and birds didn't have heavy footsteps. Or, you know, voices.

"This museum full of ash, once a tickle, now a rash. This used to be a funhouse, but now it's full of evil clowns!" Ally's cheery voice, singing - not well, she didn't take it seriously :3 - came from above Sweeney. _Ugh..._, he thought. The tinkling of a bell announced the arrival of a customer. Perfect timing. Sweeney grinned as the voice from above him stopped, aswell as the footsteps.

In a few minutes time, there was yet another sound of the gurle of blood, the stomping of a pedal, and the crack of a head on the bakehouse floor. Todd put his arm (razor herpderp) up to the window to see how the silver and ruby colours made light in the dreary space that was his shop. He stood that way for a while before he abruptly brought his arm and friend down to clean it with the rag hanging from his belt.

Meanwhile, Ally was sitting on the edge of the roof, an apple core beside her. She was staring to the gray sky, her hair and clothes completely drenched and her skin paler than usual. There was the flash of lightning, and the rumble of thunder in the distance. Ally smiled; she loved thunder and lightning, whereas most people are afraid of it. She only came inside when the rain got thicker and turned white. This wasn't exactly what she'd be accustomed to; it was summer, after all. But I guess when you're living with Sweeney Todd and Eleanor Lovett in London, you can't know what to expect.

Ally got to her feet and grabbed the eaten apple from where she had been sitting. Suddenly, a grin creeped on her face. _Hmm..._ she thought. _I _could_ put this in the garbage... but there's no compost... it'd just rot until we took the garbage out... _She brought her arm back as far as possible and chucked the apple core with all the strength she could muster. It went over a rooftop and the girl swore she heard an _"OOF!" _from far across the street. Laughing, she slid down the roof on her bottom and landed on the top of the staicase in front of Mr. Todd's shop. Suddenly, Ally sneezed. _Uh oh... _As quickly as possible, she slid down the banister of the stairs and into the house, slipping through the kitchen as she went.

"Ally? Where are you going, love- what's all this water?" Mrs. Lovett's voice faded as Ally ran through the halls in search of a towel. Once she found one, she bolted to her room and shoved Liz, who was reading a book, out. "Aie, what do you think you're doing?" The drenched girl didn't bother answering her friend as she undressed and dried herself off. Once that was done, she quickly got out some sweatpants, a new bra and a shirt. She came out of her room, her hair still dripping wet, and her body completely dry.

Looking at her friend, she said, "The rain got me again." With a grin, Liz nodded in understandment. Then she frowned. "Your hair's all wet, though, you know. Ally shrugged and went to the living room to sit by the fire. She sneezed again. Mrs. Lovett heard this, and quickly went to the living room where Ally and Liz were now sitting. "Now, why isn't 'Lizabeth all shivering with a cold?" She asked smugly, looking at Ally. Of course, she had tried to stop Ally from going outside in the pouring rain, but she hadn't listened. "She didn't come with me," responded Ally in a quiet voice. Hint numero uno on the fact that she was sick.

"Hmm..." said the baker thoughtfully, tapping a foot on the floor with her hands on her hips. "And I suppose that's because she's _smart_." Ally looked down and nodded, her sopping hair getting in her face. Mrs. Lovett straightened up as the sick girl did so; she hadn't realized her hair was still wet. "Well, you can't very well get better with your hair sopping, now, can you?" Ally looked up just as Mrs. Lovett had grabbed a towel and began scrubbing her head vigorously, so as to get the water out of it. "Oi.. what are you... Ow!" Ally wasn't particularly enjoying this. Liz looked at her and started laughing. Nellie took away the towel, revealing Ally's now-spiky hair. Liz burst out laughing at this, because Ally's hair was usually controlled.

"Ar har har, hilarious," said Ally, looking like a wet cat.

**ahahaha.**

**Long chapter is long.**

**And then my inspiration suddenly went 'poof' for this chaptur.**

**yes, ill make anthony get humiliated.**

**Liz doesn't ACTUALLY like anthony.**

**she was just all like, "I'll take him since you're all obsessed with Sweeney."  
>EPIC BESTFRIEND.<strong>

**LOL.**

**so yeah, i love you all. **


	5. Chapter 5

(also I totally started this in the middle of the summer when I was on a crappy road trip with my family and dogs sooooooo asdfghk IM SORRY I LOST INSPIRATION.)

SORRY FOR THE CRAPLOAD OF ALLYNOTES IN THIS.

so if you see 'an;', then it's allynote. 'ln;', liznote. 'A/N: authornote.' LOL. K.

I love you and your reviews.  
>Yes, you. You there.<br>You with the face.

linebreaklawl ohshit oh shit.  
>im so sorry.<br>but uh.  
>im.<br>not actually a part of this fandom anymore, so I won't be writing this fic anymore. :c I mean, I love Sweeney Todd still, but I have no inspiration. yay. okay.  
>im sorry. and i love all of you :3.<p>

if anyone wants to continue this, feel free. its a piece of crap.

i love you still. c:

-Ally.  
>-<p>

Liz came running into the room, excited for some reason or another. Ally looked up from her book to see Liz holding up her bra. Mrs. Lovett looked at the object in question with a taken aback expression.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Liz said, waving the undergarment urgently. Ally looked at Liz like she was crazy. Nothing new...

"What is it?" Ally said, putting her book down and getting up.

"I. found. a toonie in my bra." She held it up to show her friend. Ally put her hands up and a disgusted face on. "Er... did you... sterilize it?"

The black teenager looked confused. "Uh... no?" Ally quickly walked backwards to the closest corner of the room and put the bandana around her neck to her mouth. Using her fingers as a pistol, she yelled, "EVERYONE DOWN! Secure procedure A-F-10-50-35." Mrs. Lovett found the whole thing comical and said nothing, but Ally quickly prompted the situation. "NO! Don't get too close! It could be infected with... alien diseases!"

Liz laughed and waved the money around.

This caught Mrs. Lovett's attention.

"Oi, what's that?" Liz looked confused. "What, this?" She held up her bra, making Ally shudder in the corner.

Nellie shook her head, "Oh! This!" Liz held up her newfound treasure. "It's a, uh, toonie. Canadian money. I could buy two Ariz-" Liz's eyes went wide. "Oh... oh, no..." Ally looked at her, her eyes wide as well. "NOOOOOOO!" Ally fell to her knees. Mrs. Lovett looked panicked and rushed to help, "Wot is it, love? What happened?" The blue-haired girl put her head in her hands. "No... Arizona... in Victorian London..."

The baker looked at Liz for help. She shook her head, falling to her knees aswell. "What will we live on?" she whispered helplessly to nothing. "How will we get through life?"

Suddenly, Ally let out a shaky sigh and got up. "Oh well... we'll live, I guess." She looked at her best friend, getting an idea. "Hello?" Liz kept her head down, staring at the floor. "Do you hear me?" No answer.

Ally grinned.

And then sighed dramatically.

"Come on, great useless thing," she said, helping Liz into the kitchen and into a chair. Then she ran to their room and grabbed one of the cans of Arizona they had left. Sliding on the floor in her socks, she placed the green can in front of her best friend. "There you go, drink it down."

So basically, knowing the girls for long enough, Mrs. Lovett asked no questions and went on making pies, occasionally correcting the girls in their song. Somehow they had switched places, Ally as Sweeney and Elizabeth as herself.

"Mrs. Lovett! What a charming notion! Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always,"

"Well, it does seem a waste,"

"Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived without you all these years I'll never know!" Nellie sighed, recalling how he had looked in her eyes when he'd said that. "How delectable," Ally added,

"Think about it! Lots of other gentlemen will soon be coming for a shave,"

"Also undetectable! How choice, how rare!"

"Won't they? Think of. All them. Pies!"

They kept doing this until Liz grabbed a pie off of the counter.

"What is that?"

"It's priest! Have a little priest!"

"Is it really good?"

"Sir, it's too good, at least. Then again they don't commit sins of the flesh, so it's pretty fresh."

"Awful lot of fat," Ally observed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Only where it sat," Liz said reasonably, tilting her head.

"'Aven't you got poet or something like that?" Creativity in a pie. Mmmm... just what she needed.

"No," Damn, "you see the trouble with poet is how do you know it's deceaced? Try the priest!"

"Y'know, I think poet's better, actually. Can't see why I suggested it to Mr. T now. Of course, I hadn't tried it..." Mrs. Lovett interrupted their performance with her rambling. It was enjoying, to say the least. They were actually waltzing around, the way Sweeney and she had.

"The history of the world, my love," Ally sung, her hand on Liz's neck.

"Save a lot of graves, do a lot of relatives favours," sung Liz, ticking off the pros.

"Is those below serving those up above!" Ally finished her sentance.

"Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavours,"

"How gratifying for ones to know, that those above will serve those down below!" They sung together.

They were soon laughing and sitting down at the table. Or, more like, on top of it, their legs swinging down.

"Honestly, though, I was scared I was gonna slice you with the meat cleaver thing." Ally frowned.

Liz looked out the window, at the orange and brown leaves falling to the ground. "Oh!" She looked at Mrs. Lovett. "Hey, is there Halloween in Victorian London?" Ally thumped her fist on the table. "Yes! Halloween!" She got a glazed-over look. "Ah, Halloween. The one day of the year where everyone is allowed to look like a freak-"

"-you do that daily-" Liz intterrupted.

"-get free candy,-" Ally was persistent.

"-that may or may not be poisoned, which would be amazing-"

"-and get to get sick and stay up late watching Tim Burton movies."

"Which is what we do, again, daily."

Ally stuck her tongue out at Liz before holding her hand up for a highfive.

Once their brief exchange was finished, Mrs. Lovett answered Liz's first question. "Well, love, I'm quite sure wot you mean by 'lookin' like freaks' an' 'free candy' an' all tha', but in tradition of 'Alloween, we make a fire, make up some pumpkin juice, and tell scary stories." Her eyes sparkled mischeviously, making the girls proud. Though the sparkle had definately been there when they had arrived, they had made it more pronounced. "Maybe you could tell me more of your Halloween?"

So they did.

And they talked well after nightfall.

Ally walked into the living room the next day, ready to rip her skin off her bones just for something to do.

Needless to say, she was bored.

But before she could tear her flesh off of herself, she saw Liz slowly - very slowly -... very, very slowly - falling off the couch. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"I'mmm... dyyinnnngggg," replied Liz, still sluggering (an; Is that a word? I need a dictionary. notrly. k.) off the couch very slowly.

"Youuu poooorrrr deaaaaarrrrrr," Ally said, matching Liz's sloth-like tone.

Liz just nodded sadly.

"Well, once you're done with that, I'm gonna go see if they have a candy store. And you're coming with me, 'kay?" Liz groaned, and Ally took that as a yes. "Sure thing. So you finish up with..." She took a look at what Liz was doing with a concerned expression. Concerned that she may need a doctor... "...your vigorous sport, I'm gonna see if our lovely hosts want anything." Ally skipped into the kitchen, where Mrs. Lovett was rolling out the dough for pies.

"Morning, Mrs. Lovett,"

"Oh!" Mrs. Lovett put a floury (an; wat. is. dis. encyclopedia plox) hand to her chest. "You gave me a fright, love," She smiled then. "Wot is it you need, dearie?"

Ally smiled. "I was just gonna head down to the market with Liz," Mrs. Lovett flinched. She hated nicknames like that, "To see if they have a candy store. I was wondering if you needed anything." She thought for a moment before saying, "Well, I think I fancy some toffees." Ally nodded, "Sure thing, Mrs. Lovett."

Then the baker in question took out her - Pirelli's - purse and fished out a penny, handing it to the younger girl. Ally held her hands up. "Nuh uh, I'm not taking your money,"

Mrs. Lovett frowned, "Why not?"

"Because."

"'Fraid that's not an answer, love."

"It is now." Ally smiled reassuringly. "I don't need your money because I can get you some myself. I have my own money," she said, putting her hand in her jeans pocket and russling her hand to make the coins jingle. Mrs. Lovett smiled. "Cheers, love,"

Ally winked. "I'm gonna go upstairs and see if Sweeney wants something." Mrs. Lovett tutted.

"Ally, what have I told you about propriety...?" Ally groaned.

"Um... that it's not proper to say people's first names unless they say it's okay?" Mrs. Lovett nodded. "Good. That's what I thought. I thought I didn't catch it. Anyway, where I come from, people use first names all the time. It's actually the other way around with names here." Mrs. Lovett frowned as she thought of this, and Ally grinned. "Check and mate,"

She swung the side door open and ran up the steps, even if they screamed in protest as she did so. That made her feel fat. (an; ;n; sadface) "Sweeney!" Ally yelled, knocking on the door, already forgetting what Mrs. Lovett said about proper names and all that jazz.

When there was no answer, the girl frowned. "Sweeney? ... Mr. Todd?" She carefully opened the door to see that he was sharpening his razor, standing by the window. Ally grinned, and then looked around the room for something... heavy. Searching, she found a quarter-sized pebble on the balcony. Smiling mischeviously, she picked it up and said, "Oi! You great lug! THINK FAST!"

Sweeney turned his head ever so slightly, only to have a rock chucked at the side of his head. Ally laughed, until she saw the look on his face. If looks could kill... She'd definately be in her grave by now.

About fifty feet under.

"Shit."

Ally ran down the stairs, the murderous barber following on her heels. She laughed, feeling like it was a game of tag. The laugh, however, cost her to stumble, making her have to pause in her run. Sweeney caught up to her and scooped her around her waist, then pinned her to the wall. "Never. Do. That. Again." He said vehemently, venom dripping from every word.

Ally, however, seemed to be having a hard time keeping a straight face. "You got owned... by a teenager..." She laughed. Laughed until her sides were splitting, even if she was pinned against a wall with a man's strong hand around her throat. Liz came into the room at this point, having heard the laughter. She took one look at Sweeney and fell to her knees laughing, too.

He growled. What was so damn funny?

Ally answered the unspoken question, "I don't... know... why I'm laughing so hard! Helllppppp!" She called feebly, and Mrs. Lovett came rushing into the room. "What is it, love? What happened?"

Composing herself, Ally said, taking deep breaths all the while, "I, uh, had to get his attention, and I grabbed a stone and threw it at him. The look on his face..." She started laughing again, only more composed this time. Liz's laughter had subsided aswell, and Ally stood up and held her hand out for Liz to take. Once they were both on their feet, Ally asked, "Um... Do you want anything from the market?"

Sweeney scowled. "That's all you wanted?"

Ally nodded.

Sweeney sighed. "No." Ally frowned. "No... what?" Sweeney looked at her. "No, I dont want anything from the market."

Ally rolled her eyes, "You're forgetting two words..." she said, moving her hands to make a better point.

"Now, love, Mr. T's busy, you shouldn't bother him with-" Ally cut Mrs. Lovett off by holding a finger up.

It was like a showdown between two cowboys.

You know, if thirteen-year-old-blue-haired-teenagers could be cowboys.

After a few minutes, Sweeney gave in, knowing Ally would never do the same. "Nothankyou," he mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon me?"

"No, thank you." He said hardly. (an;JESUS. ENCYCLOPEDIA. PLOX.)

Ally grinned in satisfaction. Turning to Mrs. Lovett, she said, "Shall I get a bottle of gin? Toby would probably want more." She nodded. "'Kay, we're off, then. Bye, Mum. Bye, Mr. T."

The two girls headed to the liquor store (an; is that what they called them back then? ja, i dunno.) which was surprisingly easier to do than they had originally thought.

"Aye, aren't you two lasses too young to be drinking stuff as strong as this?" A man with a very heavy Irish accent observed the girls.

"Um... no?" Ally said unsurely. Liz elbowed her in the ribs, earning a glare from the younger girl. "No, sir, you see, it's for our... mother. She's quite busy today, so we're doing some shopping for her."

The Irish dude nodded. "Aye, alrigh'. Tha'll be three pence."

The girls looked at eachother in amazement, but Liz quickly recovered and handed the man three coins from her pocket. "Good day, sir,"

"You too."

As they walked away, the two girls stared at eachother in amazement.

"That was..." Liz started in a calm tone, "...AMAZING!" she burst out when they were out of earshot of the seller.

"I know right?" Ally said, smiling.

Next stop; candy store.

linebreaklol

The candy store.

Oh, boy.

It was... okay, you know the Honeydukes in Harry Potter? (an; sorry if you dont . its like . really big and full of sweets .) It was like that. Only the candy was... normal.

"Oh my God." Ally murmured as they walked in. A bunch of 'upper-class' kids were there, licking lollipops and eating sweets.

"You can say that again," Liz said in awe.

"Oh. My. God." Ally repeated. Then she proceeded to look around the shop in awe. Chocolate, caramel, toffee, lollipops, anything you could think of lined the shelves on the walls.

It was Ally heaven.

So about a half hour later, the girls left the candy store with their arms full of candy. A bag full to the brim of Toffees for Mrs. Lovett, of course. Liz had suggested getting something for Toby to go along with his gin, and Ally had obliged, also buying him some chocolate.

Now for the evil, murderous barber.

"Hmm..." Ally murmured, thinking to herself. If I were an evil barber... what kind of candy would I like? She started humming, and Liz soon caught on and joined her. The humming soon turned into singing, which resulted in half the store looking at them. Without the girls noticing, of course.

"Yeah, I want it, but no, I don't need it. Tell me something sweet till you get me right, 'cause I can't come back home 'till they're singing 'La, la la la, la la la.' 'Till everyone is singing." Ally smiled at Liz and sung the next line.

"If you can wait until I get home, then I swear to you that we can make this last. If you can wait 'till I get home, then I swear, come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. Well, it might be for the best..." Ally's voice faded as her best friend tugged her sleeve. Looking around, Ally met many pairs of eyes. "Oh... damn..." She said, "Sorry!"

Awkwardly, the two turned and continued getting candy. They decided on licorice (red licorice. black stuff is gross), more chocolate, marshmallows, and some green tea. They hoped it would suffice for Arizona, but they knew nothing could be better than such a drink.

So for the next thirty minutes, they sat on the curb and threw candy into eachother's mouths.

Ally laughed, having missed Liz's mouth by at least a foot. "Darn. That was the good chocolate."

Liz gave her a look. "Since when did you say 'darn'?"

Ally thought for a moment.

"Uh, since I started eating candy like there was no tomorrow?"

"Good point."

Ally grinned and threw a piece of licorice into the air. She waited for a few seconds, eyes closed, but the candy never fell back down. "Hey, what's the deal?" She complained, before seeing a pair of boots next to her. Following the body connected to the boots upwards, she was met with a pair of brown eyes, gray hair, and an unshaven face.

Judge Turpin.

With Ally's candy enclosed in his fist. 'Aw, I was looking forward to that.'

Turpin raised an eyebrow. Liz saw the look on Ally's face, the one that she usually wore when she was about to start pouting, and quickly covered it up. "Good afternoon, sir." She said silkily, trying to make her gag reflex calm down.

The Judge turned his gaze on the black girl instead. "That it is, my lady, that it is." He looked between the two girls with an oily smile on his face. "And, might I ask you two exactly why you are not wearing proper attire?"

Ally looked down at herself, her black skinny jeans, converse, and Zombies Are People, Too! t-shirt. Liz did the same, regarding her attire with a frown.

"Um, I'm afraid we're not sure what you mean, sir, but we must be going." Ally managed a bow before Liz tugged her wrist, gathering their belongings all the while. Turpin glared at them the whole way down the street, and as they looked back before turning the corner, the Beadle had joined the Judge.

"Well," Liz said, out of breath, as they turned on to Fleet Street, "that was a close one." Ally nodded in assent, too tired and out of breath to say anything.

"What's so bad about Turpin?" Liz asked with a curious gaze towards her friend. "He doesn't notice us, and it's not like we're going to gander at his ward or anything."

"He can rape us," Ally replyed in a horrifed manner.

While the girls were walking they spotted a wig shop. Liz stopped by it curiously as something caught her eye.

"Anthony?" She said in confusion, approaching a window which showed a man in a pink wig. Ally took one look and laughed, taking out her phone to take a picture. Liz quickly slapped her hand and threw her a look. Rolling her eyes, Ally followed her friend into the store.

Anthony quickly took the wig off and hid it behind his back, his ears turning red. "I, um... Hello," he stutters, looking at Liz again.

"Hi, Anthony," she replies, still shaking with suppressed laughter at the wig. "What was th-that for?"

"What? Oh, - oh! This?" He held up the ridiculous head piece for the girls to see. They couldn't hold it in any longer; they both burst out laughing. Anthony, if possible, turned redder than before.

Once they both had stopped, and the shopkeeper had shooed the three out the doors for 'disruption', Ally asked, "So, uhm, what in the world were you trying that on for?"

Anthony looked abashed. "Well, if you must know," said he in the most aloof fashion that he could, "I was trying on silly headpieces for the sake of you two. Mrs. Lovett invited me to an event called a Halloween party-"

Liz shrieked with joy. "Oh gosh, a Halloween party? How come she never told us?" She looked at her friend with a worried expression. "What will we wear?"

Ally, looking resolutely in the direction of their home, (an; trolol) said "Come, Elizabeth! Anthony! Show us the meaning of haste!" Anthony, who looked after the disappearing figure of the blue-haired girl with an expression of wonder, was taken by the hand and tugged all the way down the street to the pie shop where his faithful friend lived. (an; run-on sentences are my specialty).

Mrs. Lovett was tending her customers when a winded Ally burst through the door and nearly knocked a gentleman off his chair. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir. Ever so sorry." After apologizing ever so sincerely, Ally scampered up to Mrs. Lovett, behind the counter. "So," she says in her most Ally-ish voice, "I have heard-tell that you're havi-"

Ally was cut off at that moment by a sailor and a goth busting through the door. "Halloween party. When? How? Where? Oh gosh need water." Liz burst out, leaving Anthony standing awkwardly in the doorway as she raced to her and Ally's room. Ally just laughed and ran after her friend, wanting to change for the lunch rush.  
>-<p>

oh look its crap ideas i never finished :D

linebreaklol

"Marco!"

Later that day, as they waited for evening to fall, the three children of Fleet Street were playing Hide-and-seek. It had taken Ally and Liz a whole fifteen minutes to explain to Toby how to play. It s real easy, Ally had said, All you ve gotta do is hide while someone counts to one hundred. Toby looked slightly confused, so Liz went on end, explaining Ally s short version.

So there s gotta be at least three people playing, or else it s no fun. Then the person who s it counts to a hundred while the two other people hide. After it counts to 100, they say Ready or not, here I come! Liz paused to let this sink in. Toby thought for a moment, and after deciding it made sense, nodded. Liz had gone on with her explanation until Toby fully understood, and then they had started playing. This had been around an hour ago, and so far only Ally and Liz had been it.

At the moment, Liz was searching for bot Ally and Toby. She had resorted to desperate measures. Marco! she repeated, hopefully waiting for a reply from either of her company. No such luck.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap behind her. She whirled, a goofy smile on her face, only to find nothing but an apple on the ground. Walking over to it, she realized it was highly bruised from the fall. Liz looked up at the tree in front of her, hoping she would catch whoever- or whatever had dropped said fruit.

PREPARE FOR LIFTOFF. ON THE COUNT OF THREE. READY? One THREE!

Liz hardly had time to react to these words, for soon she was on the forest floor with a giggling Toby on top of her. He quickly got off, and, with her hand to her mouth as if she were a flight attendant, Ally followed, landing on top of Liz.

Passengers, we may have a rough landing, but we ll get there safely and surely! She said this in a very calm and composed voice, as if she hadn t just fallen five feet through the air and onto her best friend. Toby laughed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Seeing as there were two hormonal teenage girls around, it was sort of a given. (allynote; that didn t come out right ;U;)

Liz got up, rubbing her stomach. That honestly wasn t funny, she grumbled, annoyance seeping in to mingle with amusement. Toby s laughter rang off the trees, making it hard to ignore. You ll pay for this, Ally, she added in a dangerous tone, despite her amusement. If Annoyance and Amusement were in a relationship, Annoyance would be abusing Amusement. Amusement had left, and Annoyance was all that was left.

He found new love with a particularly nasty someone, named Pain .

Maybe you ve heard of her.

-stopsrambling-

Ally s smile was wiped off her face as her friend said this. She hadn t meant to hurt her; (dobbynote; ONLY TO MAIM, OR SERIOUSLY INJURE. yuh) unless it was for her own revenge, she would never hurt Liz.

She knew she would pay dearly if she did.

Ohgod Ally gulped and started to run in the direction of the road. However, before she got there, (and not a very far distance away from the Elizabear (allynote; seewutididthar?)) she found a tree in her path. And she ran right into it.

Being the highly vocabulized girl Ally was, she began to do what she was born to do.

Ramble. A lot.

Damn tree ow that hurt smart damn it Her ramblings got more and more ah, profound, and Liz was forced to cover Toby s ears as they followed their friend.

-  
>LOL WHAT IS THIS. I GOT BORED AND. YEAH.<p>

Sweeney Todd stood in his tonsorial parlor, glaring at everything as per usual. 'There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with-'

Suddenly, a yell of his name broke his brooding time. Damn girl... getting in the way of my... daily dose of hate... Sighing, he realized she'd keep calling his name if he didn't go down to see what was wrong.

Grumbling to himself all the while, Sweeney went down the steps from his shop to his landlady's shop below. He stopped at the open side door to see Ally and Liz giggling to themselves. He sighed. "What is it?"

"I... um... can you grab the thing in the oven?" Ally said, practically choking on her laughs.

"And why would I do that?" The barber asked, not wanting to have his time wasted.

"Just do it!" Liz laughed, unable to hold it in anymore.

Sweeney gave the two girls a patronizing look before walking over to the oven where Mrs. Lovett baked her pies when the big baker downstairs was full.

There, sitting on the baking tray, was a single bun.

"Girls..." he growled, "there's bread in the oven."

Ally laughed. "What was that, Sweeners? Speak up."

"There is a bun in the oven."

"Sorry?" Liz asked.

"THERE IS A BUN IN THE OVEN."

Of course, the room was full of giggles. Mrs. Lovett had heard too, from where she was in the bakehouse, making more pies. From what they could hear, her sides were simply splitting. Toby was passed out on gin, of course, but they were sure he would never recover from this had he been awake.

And you know what?

Even Sweeney Todd grinned a little bit.

"What am I to do with you two?" He mumbled to himself under his breath. Unfortunately, Ally heard.

"What would you do without us, Mr. Todd?" The two girls smiled innocently at him, as if they did nothing wrong.

linebreaklol 


End file.
